crossedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightfall
Nightfall is the mythological world where the Anari and the Cross families came from. This world is seperate from Earth but very similar. It has beaches, cities, and forests just like we would today. World outline The world is broken up into sections. One side of the world is more civilized and has huge cities that stretch for miles, while the other side has lovely beaches and forests. The more "wild" side of the world has wildlife and small villages. Many people avoid this area due to the animals present there. Nightfall's cities are highly advanced and far pass Earth's current technology. Many people live here in categories depending on social status and financial status. History Nightfall has been around far longer then Earth ever was. While people were born onto Earth, people were also born onto Nightfall. The worlds are similar but different. Mythology and beliefs here range from similar and familiar Catholicism, to the mythology of the world. While this mythology is left is shadow, many people state that they know of it and understand it. It is known simply as, "Kirian". As time went on, people ranged out and covered the right half of the world in cities and huge metropolises. On the left, some people branched off and lived with the world's nature. Wildlife #Nightwings: Nightfall's bat like species. These bat like creatures come out in night and day and feed in giant swarms. They target and eat almost anything and fear nothing except lightning. The affects of this world has mutated this species. One person is known to control these creatures. He's known as Kin. #Serephs: Serephs are mystical creatures that origin and being is left in shadow. What is known of them, in the mythology and legends, is that they are guardian angels that protect Nightfall and it's people. They apparently show themselves in great times of need or they appear to people to test their worth. In old legends, it is said if a person defeats a sereph in battle, that they will share some of their power to that person. #Shadows: Shadows are demon like creatures taken to a whole new level. They do not serve a dark master and run freely around the planet. Shadows range from many forms, sizes, abilities and overall powers. They are nasty and should be avoided at all cost. #Demons: A step down from shadows. These are your common demons. They attack the innocent and torture the weak. Nothing new here. #Wisk: The wisk is a legend that everyone knows of. It is an ancient creature that first found and created Nightfall. It is said to be a lady in white that appears on random occurances to people and animals alike. It is said to be the true guardian angel of Nightfall, meaning it is the mother of the serephs. She is shrouded in mystery and has been around for many many centuries. No one has spoken to her or heard her so her name is left unknown. Due to her blurred movement some people report, people called her the "wisk". #Sirens: The Sirens are an ancient civilization and native species to Nightfall. Not much is known about them. They are a organic species that can either stand on two or four legs. They are an alien like creature that seems to look human like but are also not. They have four arms with 4 claws on each. They also have wings with bones jutting out of the ends.